


国母

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 是金主dalao答应说今天可以放出的约稿。非典型很随便的ABO设定下的OA文，Omega初代xAlpha光。短篇肉，所以不写简介了。030
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	国母

冒险者仰面倒在沙石地上，尖锐的石头肯定把他的脸刮破了，还送了他满脸红印。他想着这事，心里有点儿高兴。  
周围传来一阵阵欢呼声。他倒搞不明白他们就有什么值得高兴的了。几百轮人打一个人——要是他还是那个艾欧泽亚大英雄，或许是值得这帮加雷马人高兴一下。  
“怎么样，爬起来啊，爬不起来了吧！凭你这种不会动的，没有脚的废物，也能够保护陛下？”站在他面前的壮汉粗声大吼着，喘气声很大，他紧贴着地面的五肢和躯体都感受得到大地随着这个人冲过来的脚步而战栗。他心里笑一下，脸上则是懒得连表情都不想做了。在壮汉来到他身边，举起拳头就往他后脑勺上砸下来时，他歪了一下头，顺便抬起手握住壮汉的手腕，翻身而起，滑动躯体，把壮汉反过来压在身下。  
没有观众来得及反应，欢呼声还在继续，他举起拳头对着壮汉仍然残留着快意的脸打下去，在软绵绵的庞大身躯没了半点声息后，他重重喘了口气，把这个敌人的肉体当作垫子坐下来，场地才再次恢复鸦雀无声。  
打了一天一夜，他已经完全习惯这情况了。好了下一个。他嘴唇微动一下，但懒得把声音发出来。主动挨了一拳，让他稍微清醒了一点，这下子应该不会马上睡过去了。他用虚无的目光扫过训练场上满地横七竖八不知死活的黑衣军人形状的东西，看见很多围观者黑色的脚尖，里三层外三层，密密麻麻的包围着这片几百星码的空地——这块空地跟一开始相比已经向外扩展好几倍了。围观者当中还出现了不少软底鞋子，这是连文官，贵族和侍人也凑过来看热闹了。  
现在皇宫里有多少人聚集到这里来了啊......他轻轻叹了口气，等着这帮人做下一步动作。他其实早想强烈建议他们一起上的，一个一个的的对他车轮战跟送死没两样。但他又想到这些人可能是忌惮索鲁斯——那位了不起的爱梅特赛尔克大人——才没这么做。他寻思要是他主动提出来，这些人还要先苦恼一下，心理挣扎好一会儿，最后找一个狗屁不通的藉口送进他耳朵里。想到这点他决定继续保持沉默。  
人群里传来一阵又一阵嗡嗡声。他垂着脑袋，他早就没兴趣去听这帮人的讲话了。  
他只是看着脚尖前的地面，心想自己真是弱小无助又可怜。  
明明好不容易活完一辈子了......一睁开眼睛却发现自己在加雷马皇宫里。在这个年代，他还没有出生，索鲁斯风华正茂，青年皇帝刚刚登基，需要挑选一支亲卫队。他刚醒来哪里知道这种事情啊......他还没反应过来，就糊里糊涂的被人推揉着站到阅兵式的军队里，又被那个陛下从一群黑压压的面具士兵里牵出来，摇身一变成了皇帝的近卫。  
皇帝揪住了他，拒绝组建亲卫队，表示人太多了会影响他睡觉的心情，只需要他一个人来陪吃陪住。从那以后，他的日子艰难无比，天天叫苦不迭，世界太过荒唐，他这破日子竟然还被无数人嫉恨了起来。  
这两天难得的爱梅特赛尔克不在，没有人折腾他了，这帮看他不顺眼的人叫他出来活动身体，他怎么说都是乐意的。他寻思要是能被打个半死，说不定还可以装作已经奄奄一息，溜到医务室躺个十天半月。  
结果现在连唯一挨的一拳还要他自己故意给空子。  
他愁眉苦脸，考虑着待会他不如干脆站着挨打好了。反正这些人能轮流打他，肯定也不会把他放水的事情说出去。  
地面上只剩下黯淡的光线，细沙形成了沙丘和盆地的形状，又是一个白天要结束了，他开始怀念起萨纳兰的沙漠，还有广阔世界的更多风景。有很多次他想离开皇宫，继续做一个自由的冒险者。可是即将侵蚀整个世界的黑暗就在他身边，他不能置之不理，又有很多次他想和爱梅特赛尔克摊牌，但是......不管怎么说，连爱梅特赛尔克都曾经试着和他交流，追寻共存之道。  
他的手上已经沾满了血腥，数不清的人命。他已经杀了一辈子，清除摆在面前的障碍，杀死出现在面前的敌人，即使被受利的人们称赞说是“英雄”，他也控制不住的去想自己简直就是杀戮机器。  
这样的人生活过一次就已经太够了。  
再说，反正用现在这具普通的，出生在加雷马的平原人男性的身体......他也打不过爱梅特赛尔克。  
他这样走神了半天，好不容易才把自己拉回现实世界，发现周围的嗡嗡声消失了。不祥的气息弥漫在四周，肠胃在他肚子里打起了死结，他看着地上的碎石子，徒劳无功的从中寻找自残的办法。  
——已经太晚了。死一般的寂静里，军靴清冷的脚步声来到了他身后。  
“让我看看......是谁家的小狗被欺负成这样子了？”明知故问的声音从他头顶传过来，戴着白手套的手捞起他的下巴，他只好抬起头，无辜的看向男人居高临下看过来的金色眼睛。  
爱梅特赛尔克脸上挂着莫测的微笑，伸手抚摸他满是石头印子的脸，他注意到这位陛下的手套很快就染上了一滴血珠。  
果然破相了。  
尽管如此，他还是没有如愿看见皇帝陛下嫌弃的脸。陛下继续细致的摸着他，目光在他全身流连，好像他真的是一只小狗。皇帝陛下身上散发出脆弱的，清淡的冷香味。那种不明显的香气在钻入鼻腔后，就仿佛被激活的古代兵器一样开始在他燥热的肉体里张牙舞爪，大肆进犯他的神经。  
飞到嘴边的病假就这样消失了，他胯间的阳物今天也不得空闲，被这股迷香挑动得充血发紧。  
他面无表情，其实已经悲痛欲绝，只好试图弓一下身体假装无意的掩饰胯间的勃起。

他不仅是穿越了时空重生。这个世界的性别体系和他原本所在的世界不一样。  
在这个世界里，在男女之中，还区分了Alpha，Beta，Omega三种性别。就他目前掌握到的知识：Alpha和Omega，有很强烈的生殖本能，基本上，当一个未被标记的Omega发情的时候，Alpha很难控制得住自己去侵犯他的欲望。  
索鲁斯大帝是未标记的Omega，而他，是个Alpha。  
但是皇帝陛下从来没有在他面前发情，陛下向来从容不迫的处理政务，动辄就把手伸到他这个Alpha身上东摸西摸，这可能是活太久的老头子的社交习惯。而他在面对这个曾经的敌人时，却是被性欲的刑具死死的拘锁起来，每日都过得痛不欲生。  
他搞不明白这是怎么回事，他真的完全弄不懂。他曾经怀疑自己是过敏体质，但是皇家医疗所的诊断证明说他反而患有信息素钝感的毛病。他平常在人群当中确实也闻不出什么来，跟其他Alpha相比，他很少感受到性欲。和他自己上辈子没多大差别。  
唯独，当面对爱梅特赛尔克......  
克制性欲的苦楚，跟心理上的难以置信，无法接受，这一类的情绪叠加了起来。和这样的折磨相比，要是能被人打个半死，能断手断脚躺在床上，远远的躲开索鲁斯，那真是太舒服了。  
*  
“我说你这人啊......是不是对我很不满。”  
从医疗所一路磨磨蹭蹭的走回来，冒险者还没收拾好缅怀病假的心情，他前脚刚走进皇帝陛下寝宫的大门，就被陛下把质问甩到脸上。  
冒险者扬着眉毛，在这个黑不溜秋又堂皇轩敞的地方，跟陛下那双浅得跟高挂夜空的银月似的金瞳对视。爱梅特赛尔克在这个世界上度过的时间起码是他的百倍以上，他不至于天真到认为自己能在这个人面前隐瞒任何想法。不过话说回来，既然如此，这位皇帝陛下也是在明知故问。  
那还是说谎吧……今天已经够累的了，他不想再节外生枝。  
“没有。”他面无表情的说道：“为您服务是我的荣幸。”  
“我想也是这样。”皇帝陛下脸上浮现出让他立即开始后悔的坏笑。“你当然应该最喜欢我了，毕竟我这么宠爱你......为了你，我刚才可是处分了上百个人......唔，好像是处决掉了，反正已经没有人再敢欺负你，放心吧。”  
放心得了才怪，这下子他变成什么人了。冒险者沉默了一会儿，努力阻止自己的脸上露出多余的表情。  
“不发表一下感想吗？”皇帝抬高声音，金色的眼睛在他面前很不高兴的眯起来——冒险者无动于衷，他早习惯这个无影不时来一段感情丰富的表演了——但紧接着这个皇帝开始脱衣服了，款式特殊的军礼服外套被他搭到一边，接着是黑衬衫的纽扣，随着修长的手指滑下，锁骨到胸口的白皙肌肤一点点的展露而出，花瓣一样淡红的乳头若隐若现。“最起码的答谢呢？”男人站起身，他本已经衣衫不整，这下子肩膀上的领口就滑了下去。加雷马族高大的身体投下狭长的阴影，金眼睛始终直勾勾的注视着他，把他逐渐石化的样子看在眼里。  
这个人皱着眉，表情怎看怎么嘲讽：“你是哑巴还是石头？这都要我来教你。”  
冒险者低下头，咬紧下唇。冷香从爱梅特赛尔克的身体散发出来，就像深海怪物伸出触手，浓烈的，黏稠的，把他包裹在窒息的世界里。热气从腿间涌上大脑，他屏住呼吸，努力保持冷静。  
“啧，还真是......你是把我当妈妈吗。”Omega爱梅特赛尔克的声音开始变近，冒险者鼻尖都冒汗了。即使没有用吸入信息素，但一定是诱人的气息渗进了他的皮肤......不对，这只是他自欺欺人罢了。他明明一直都明白，只有发情的omega会散发出信息素，这是贴在医疗所墙上的生理常识。  
从来是他自己的问题，是他一直在，对着，爱梅特赛尔克发情。  
脑子里乱成一锅粥，他头晕眼花，甚至开始耳鸣——似乎还有模糊的声音在耳边响起来，“......还有，作为近卫，看见主人要就寝了，最起码得帮忙脱衣服......”香气更加浓烈了，他仓皇失措，看见面前有人影已经靠得极近，下意识的后退一步，却整个身体失衡摔倒在地上。  
一百多个士兵都没做成的事情，索鲁斯大帝这下子隔着空气做到了。  
爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛俯视着青年，看这人慌张的掩饰腿间半勃起的玩意，接着又赶紧从地上爬起来，在他面前站直，继续装作若无其事。  
“非常抱歉。”青年涨红着整张脸，满身都是冷汗，脸上流露出一副丝毫没有歉意的表情。“我得走了。”  
冒险者上辈子即使面对众神也未曾卑躬屈膝，现在被逼急了，他脑子里缺了某条神经这件事就完全暴露出来。他腿间胀得要爆炸，脑子已经混乱到眼睛都看不清了，他果断转身就跑。  
没跑出两步，地面陡然向他猛扑上来，他倒在软绵绵的兽皮地毯上，呆了好几秒，才发觉，他腿间凉飕飕的。  
顶着爱梅特赛尔克的目光，他感觉自己用了一百万年时光才坐起身，低头看见褪到膝盖上的军裤。  
他的大腿裸露了出来，生殖器隔着内裤顶起帐篷。墙灯的光线斜照过来，内裤上濡湿的轮廓清晰可见。  
腰带散落在地上，刚刚究竟发生了什么事情？他发现自己已经完全失去了思考能力。  
“这可真是......”爱梅特赛尔克慢悠悠的腔调让他想死的心都有了。他开始拼命相信这个现实只是一场噩梦，用等待处刑的心态等无影继续说下去。  
但是无影没有再说话，只是蹲了下来，把手伸到他的内裤上，这个比他高大不少的加雷马人先用三根手指夹住他的龟头，然后整个手掌慢慢地探向性器根部。  
没有Alpha可以反抗Omega这样的服务，快感一阵一阵的麻痹了全身的神经，射精的那一瞬间，冒险者感觉自己的脑髓好像是被某种怪物一口气猛吸出去了一样。他倒到地上，喘着气，大脑就像变成了空壳，彻底失去了机能，嘴里开始发出含糊的呜咽声。  
看来是足量了。  
爱梅特赛尔克低头看着身体一抽一抽的男人，男人眼睛里的神采已经彻底消失了，这个可怜人甚至因为刺激过度而出现了过敏反应，眼睛鼻子不断的流出清液，泪水已经流了满脸。  
即使不是在发情期，对爱梅特赛尔克这种级别的法师来说，完全可以通过无形的以太管道将信息素送进某个特定Alpha的黏膜里。这家伙可以尽管屏住呼吸，但眼睛是无论如何也防不住的。  
“看来你确实是真的把我当妈妈了，居然还要我来帮你把尿......”皇帝凑到自己的小近卫耳边，勾着唇角，故意说这种刻薄的话，沾上了精液的手指继续玩弄着男人的阴茎。他这次直接把手伸进内裤里，一直牢牢盯着男人那张湿润的脸，轻易而举的让手里的阴茎再次变硬，男人僵着身子要射精的时候，他拉下了男人的内裤，alpha的精液当即穿过了空气，喷洒到年轻皇帝的前胸，脖子，以及他那张气定神闲的脸上。  
爱梅特赛尔克舔掉溅到自己嘴边的精沫，Alpha的信息素在他体内发挥作用，这具身体胯间的玩意迅速膨胀，他解开腰带，加雷马男性的生殖器直指向地上已经无法逃离的猎物。对平原人来说，这样的凶器绝对是庞然大物。  
淡淡的香气在皇帝口腔里弥漫开来，让人想起天空，泥土和草地，以及曾经对他背过身去的某个人。“蠢死了。”皇帝忽然微恼，咬掉左手的手套，风刃在手心切开一道血口，他将手掌一把抹到地上瘫软失神的Alpha脸上。“现在该做什么知道了吗……把尿就算了，做爱还要我手把手教你？”  
可怜的Alpha低呜了几声，整张脸笼在Omega血液散发出来的信息素当中。他空洞的眼珠子看向索鲁斯这边，忽然撑起身体，像饿急了的小兽一样冲索鲁斯猛扑上来。  
爱梅特赛尔克任由他把自己扑倒，Alpha把牙齿探到他的嘴唇上，嗬嗬的吐着热气，结果男人接着却僵着身体不动了，垂下脑袋，毛绒绒的短发蹭到他的锁骨上，双手微微颤抖，慢慢从他身上移开。  
“......真是受够了。”  
无影冷笑一声，伸手钳制住退缩的Alpha的手腕，男人弓起身体向后缩，一缕灼热的呼吸打到他挺翘的乳头上。他开始感觉自己真要发火了。“我是说做爱，你这是在做什么，找我喂奶吗？”他用另外一只手强行托起抵在胸前的后脑勺，磨了一下牙，张嘴就咬到男人后颈的腺体上。  
明明是个Alpha，却像Omega一样被另外一个男人咬开腺体，被信息素侵犯进体内。男人表情呆滞的剧烈挣动了一下，马上就在这种强刺激性的注射里被麻痹得全身动弹不得，爱梅特赛尔克死死按住他，直到这个倒错的标记结束，他舔了一下男人的后颈皮，手从男人的后背一路滑下去，毫不客气的探进了这个人股间。  
“真拿你没办法......很好，那我就给你奶......奖励给我们的大英雄，感谢他又回到我面前，还主动送上门来。”  
无影把他揽进怀里，脸上露出一种阴暗的，惬意的窃笑：“只不过，作为对我补偿，你要用下面的小嘴来喝下去。”  
*  
负责端牛奶过来的侍者在进门时，正好迎面对上被皇帝陛下压在身下的那个男人直勾勾的目光。他心里一下子漏了一拍。他认得那个野蛮人，那是陛下身边的近卫，整个皇宫都认为他其实是皇帝的男宠。他下午才看见这个人男人跟一大群人在打架，作为陛下的Alpha，这个人确实身强体健。  
而他作为皇帝的侍从，现在终于看见这两个人交媾了，本来他是不会惊讶的，皇帝陛下确实是Omega，但他也还是皇帝陛下。索鲁斯大帝本来就是实现一切不可能的象征。  
反而那个男人的眼神......他看着陛下冷白的性器在缓慢的没入那个男人的下体，男人却呆呆的，脸上没有舒慰也没有满足感，没有任何一个正在性交的人会有的任何表情，只是把目光投向大门这边，甚至好像根本不知道自己身上正发生什么事情。  
这样的画面，简直就像是无知的少年被强暴一样，很容易让旁观者产生一种奇怪的罪恶感。  
他本想把牛奶壶放到桌上就退下去，但是陛下出声叫住他，让他来床边等着，于是他走过去，看见陛下在男人身后用力猛挺一下腰，将整根性器都插进男人下体的肉穴里。男人的头顶抵住床头，接着床上就响起了一连串沉闷的声音。  
由于被高频率的插入行为推动身体，男人的头跟击鼓一样，不断撞击着床头。从湿润的蓝眼睛里投出来的目光，先前流连在门口，现在捕捉到他的身影，转而凝集在他身上。  
这个人的眼神，好像完全不理解他是什么东西一样，又好像是因为对整个世界都产生了怀疑，于是想用观察把这个让他无法接受的现实粉碎一样。  
无论这个人其实在想着些什么，他最后肯定是失望了，他就像性爱玩具一样被加雷马人把弄着身体，身体每块肌肉都没有体现出他自己的意志，一看就是自暴自弃了。  
男人双手被皇帝陛下按住，他任由陛下狰狞的肉杵进出他的腿间，就这样的，没有反抗，也没有迎合。只是空白的脸上逐渐露出了一点委屈的表情。  
确实......  
beta侍者稳稳的在浓烈的信息素里端好牛奶壶，放纵自己的思绪：没有Alpha会反抗Omega的求欢，这是基因里的本能。尽管也从未听说过Alpha会被Omega侵犯......但是，本能就是本能。  
这个世界就是这么回事，即使这家伙看起来就像正在被玷污的处子，但是没有人会认为一个Alpha会被Omega强暴，哪怕是他自己，也会很难认为现在自己是在被陛下侵犯。  
然而他又确实是被皇帝陛下压在身下，被陛下性器插入了身体，即将成为陛下的精壶。这个现实对他来说跟最荒唐的噩梦一样不可理喻，所以这个人才会露出这种茫然又委屈的表情吧。  
人各有命。  
侍者恢复平静，低眉顺眼的站在大床边，等待皇帝陛下结束性事。他已经习惯等待了，对时间的流逝没什么感觉。不知道过了多久，他听见皇帝陛下直接往男人肚子里注入大量精水的水声，陛下射精的时候把男人紧紧抱在胸前，咬住男人的后颈，显然故意在同时往Alpha的腺体内注入信息素。就像一般人认为Omega无法抵抗Alpha的信息素一样，Alpha也无法抗拒Omega信息素的诱惑。他看见男人的瞳孔收缩，显然是陷入麻痹了，只能一动不动的任由陛下在他体内灌精。  
这完全是一种策略性的捕食行为。他完全想不明白，为什么陛下这样做的时候，眼里有一瞬间流露出一种......让人看得很难过的表情。  
皇帝陛下射精的时间不短，在把性具拔出来之后，这个青年皇帝调整一下他怀里跟洋娃娃一样软绵绵的男人的姿势，把男人的下体打开来对着外面，示意侍者往已经满是精液的肉穴里面倒牛奶。侍者谨遵御旨，倾倒细长的壶口，乳白的细线精准的钻入了男人的后穴里。  
男人的双臀先前被拍打得发红，股间小穴则被肏出了一个硬币大的小洞，嫣红的媚肉外翻，宛如一朵绽放的嫩花，这哪里像是Alpha的后穴，简直比Omega处女的阴户还要脆弱可欺。更何况现在还被迫含着一汪白色的涌泉。  
纵使国内没有人把索鲁斯大帝视为凡人——加雷马人不信奉神灵，但皇帝陛下是神祗化身——侍者看见被蹂躏成这样的下体，还是会有种奇怪的感觉：尽管这个野蛮人只是被陛下上了一次，但仅这一次，就侵入这家伙体内的生殖细胞数量来说，应该差不多等于是被上百人轮奸过一样。  
他手里的牛奶是温的，之前陛下特意嘱咐过，不能凉到这个人的肚子。但毕竟有满满一大瓶，瓶身又有加雷马成年男子的手臂长，这么多白色的液体倒入一个刚被Omega在体内射精的Alpha体内，对承受的人来说会是怎么样的滋味呢？  
信息素仍然在男人体内起着作用，男人只有手腕和脚腕偶尔挣动一下。在刚倒完半瓶的时候，他听见了抽泣声。  
一个被百万加雷马人妒恨敌视，跟上百个人车轮战了一天一夜，仍然泰然自若的男人，如今在陛下的怀里，哭了出来。  
陛下轻轻拍着他的背，安抚着他，脸上却挂着让人不安的笑容。  
侍者意识到他见识了一个人的自我被打碎的瞬间，在他面前的是一个即将被拖进地狱的灵魂。他发现自己心里居然涌出了一丝怜悯。  
人各有命。  
他在心里反复念叨着这句话，稳稳的倒完了整壶牛奶。当他转身退下时，余光瞥见男人似乎有点清醒过来了，正挺着大肚子一边摇着头哭一边往床下爬，陛下在他身后把他拖了回去，又插进了他体内。  
fin


End file.
